


Red and Green

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: The original fusion of love has a talk with someone just like her.





	Red and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Do yall know how behind I am on some of my school things  
> Its because im writing shit like this instead of doing homework  
> I graduate high school in a few months. Im clearly a responsible young adult who people can trust to get jobs done
> 
> Btw this can be read as a continuation of part 5.
> 
> Song- Calm by CursedSnake

Garnet knew this really wasn't her business. There was a 99% chance that butting in would not end well. Yet, she held onto that 1%. Steven had proven the impossible possible many times before. Plus, in a way, this did involve her. They would be insecure and hesitant about it unless she gave them the talk.  
  
And that's why she was currently in a rain-soaked forest, watching two Diamond deities dance with each other, gems aglow. Pure, unbridled joy, passion, love. It was a private moment that Garnet truly hated to impose on, but it had to be done. She would have to have a talk with Green Diamond before she fell apart again.  
  
"Fuse with me, Yellow."  
  
A request, spoken firmly like a command. But it wasn't. It was no demand, lovers like this would never demand like that. She was proud of them, in a way. For getting this far. She suspected they would be a bit irked at her intrusion, but yet again. She would not let this opportunity slip by, lest they never get this far again.  
  
The wooded, dull area around them began to almost pulsate with a different, green glowing light, and where there was once two, now stood one. Her body language spoke poems of love, shyness, and underlying fear. Just about the same as when Garnet first fused. She knew this well. If anyone could dash those fears, it was her.  
  
"Green Diamond." She started slowly, softly.  
  
The voice startled Green, who whirled around and caught sight of her. Panic began to set in on her face, to which Garnet quickly tried to vanquish.  
  
"Please, don't be afraid. You have nothing to fear from me. We are the same." She continued, stepping closer to the giant fusion.  
  
Green calmed down a bit at this, her four eyes narrowed, gazing anywhere but the fusion in front of her. "Back on Homeworld... I would bring great shame."  
  
Garnet shook her head. "Perhaps on the old rule. Your leadership is changing. You don't have to be shameful. You have the power to turn it around. And even if you don't, shameful is not a word we should use to describe ourselves."  
  
"Blue and Yellow... they haven't done this before. Haven't been me before. What if they decide they don't like being me? I'll never have a chance to exist again..." The diamond mumbled.  
  
"That doesn't mean your love would cease to exist. Physical form or not, the love between your two counterparts would still be an emotion representation of you. Ruby and Sapphire have fought with each other before, and I've been split apart before. But that doesn't mean I was gone. Their love together is me, Garnet. Their love together is you, Green Diamond. Nothing can change that."  
  
A hand came to rest on Green's chest, covering her two Diamonds in thought and hope. Had they heard Garnet's words, she wondered, would they care not to hide her away? Green wanted to exist. She loved existing already. She knew that Blue and Yellow would not stay fused forever, much to her sadness, but as long as they didn't hide what she symbolised, that would be enough for her.  
  
The Diamond's gems began to glow again, and one became two once again. There was no malice or fear in their eyes as they returned Garnet's gaze. Hands intertwined, they turned to look at each other for a moment, before Yellow spoke.  
  
"If it wasn't any trouble... perhaps you could tell us your story?" Hesitant, but genuine.  
  
Garnet knew it wasn't an ask to unfuse herself, but perhaps the story would be better told by the ones who started it all. The ones that gave her form.  
  
And there the four Gems sat, in the light rain, sharing between each other a story of untainted love.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for you guys commenting on my stuff btw. Pls validate me
> 
> Djsjfng also!!! My Instagram is Chatinette if you want to see the hellhole of shitty memes i live in


End file.
